Desire for you
by Nicolelover
Summary: Cartman has a party, Stan forces Kyle to go. Lots of Style angst. The only way Craig kisses anyone, is through tears that someone left behind.
1. Falling out of love

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

Chapter 1: Falling out of love

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸  
Inspired by many good fanfictions of party scenarios, I create this from upon your shoulders.

Listening to My Best Friend is hot. Style angst.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

Kyle didn't really want to go to this party.

But Stan pushed him into it with the promise of "You will have fun, stop studying so much."  
"Hey Jew." Cartman said upon him entering. He took a shot.  
"Cartman, I can't believe your mom let you have this party."  
"I know its pretty fucking sick isn't it? Your mom wouldn't let you do anything."  
"Hmph."  
Cartman came close, smelling of liquor. "Kyle... You wanna get fucked in my room?"  
Kyle blushed, "No, fat ass!" trying to push the drunk Cartman away. He grabbed his waist.  
"Every time I see you..." He whispered, "Your lips are just begging to be kissed. And your body is in want. I see the way you look at guys when no one pays attention."  
The red head's heart beat just a little faster, as Cartman gripped his pants. For the briefest second, he wondered how it would feel if he pulled them off with his teeth. But that beer breath was irritating.  
"Fatass, go try to mount Butters." Craig said from behind them, flipping him off.  
Cartman grabbed a bottle and gave it to Kyle. "Your super bestfriend is with Wendy upstairs, I think he just wanted you to be his designated driver since your prude ass doesn't drink."  
"What?"  
Cartman shrugged, walking off. "Check if you don't believe me."  
Of course the Jewish boy didn't want to check. His green eyes, were bright and somber.  
He scanned the living room for Stan, and saw Bebe sitting by herself. Craig watched, drinking his own glass of mixed drink.  
"Kyle." He remembered Stan saying. "Bebe likes you. Why don't you ask her out?"  
"Because Idiot..." Kyle thought in his head. "I don't like girls..." And to say super bestfriends, is entirely in the past-tense. They seemed to be nothing more than acquaintances."  
The read head looked at the bottle thoughtfully. Why should he have to drive his ass home, after fucking his girlfriend?  
Craig spoke up with a grin, "Lets get wasted!"  
Kyle tried to smile, "Yes."

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸  
So a circle of classmates sat, spinning the bottle. Craig sat down, Kyle sat beside him, fingers fussing with his hair.  
"All this red hair..." and before he knew it, the bottle was spinning. Landing on him.

Bebe smiled, spinning the bottle again, while the classmates hooted and hollered. And of all the people in the room, it landed on Craig. Craig didn't waste a minute, he hooked a finger inside Kyle's belt loop and pulled him close: kissing him. He closed his eyes to the warmth of Craig's lips, and his tongue that invaded his mouth.  
Craig finally let go, and flipped Bebe off. Pulling Kyle up from the group, desire evident in his eyes.

Kyle looked over at Craig, he had dark hair and dark eyes. He wondered, how would his body look naked? All those rumors of how he was in bed, was he really as good as people say? That they forget their worries? Maybe Kyle will forget ever being friends with Stan.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸  
"Craig..." Kyle sighed, as he sat on Cartman's bed, looking out the window. "Why are we doing this in Cartman's room?"

The teenage boy locked the door, "Because he'll be pissed." He grinned.  
Craig grabbed Kyle's chin and kissed him deeply, hands traveling down.  
Kyle pressed his face against the cool pillow, legs bent with his butt sticking up in the air.  
"Take my pants off and have at it."

Craig unzipped Kyle's pants and groped him lightly, "Your boxers are a little wet.."  
The Jewish boy stifled a gasp when Craig rubbed his crotch in small strokes.  
"God... your hand feels so good. I bet women love it when you do that."  
"Boys love it too." Craig replied, pulling up Kyle's shirt and tossing it. "Why are you letting me do this Kyle? Do you really want to be fucked by Craig Tucker?"  
"It has to be better than Cartman." Kyle said, muffled by the pillow.  
Tears ran down his cheeks.  
"Heh... People are always using me to escape... Crying about other people..."  
"Craig..." Kyle said, still muffled, "Doesn't that hurt, knowing you weren't their first choice?"  
Craig didn't answer, but pulled down Kyle's pants, and his boxers.  
Still a little wet, the boy wrapped his fingers around Kyle's cock and used the wetness to his advantage. Causing small gasps to escape Kyle's drunken lips.  
Gripping Cartman's sheets, Kyle moaned into the pillow as Craig moved faster and faster.  
The sounds, were almost cries.  
But before he could cum, Craig pushed his index finger inside Kyle, opening him up. Ever so gently, he kissed the boy on his slender back.  
A few new tears rolled down Kyle's cheek. But a gasp escaped his lips, as Craig penetrated him with two fingers. Before finally entering him.

The boy pushed into him, pressing his body against the matress. Kyle moaned from the covers, lips desiring more of his taste. Wanting his large hands to grope everwhere.

From the other room, Kyle and Craig heard the bed bouncing lightly.  
Kyle whispered, trying to bite back sobs. "Fucking Stan... Fucking..." He hiccuped. "Cartman..."  
Craig said. "Kyle... Don't cry." his voice begged, "Please?"

A sob escaped his lips, "Craig... " His red hair cascaded onto the pillow, "Please just go on..."

Kyle felt the teenage boy hump into him, desire behind each thrust, but there was a lot of holding back.

Feeling a little pleasure now and again, in-spite of himself Kyle came.

Craig took the red-head's erection in his hand, and grabbed a dab of Kyle's cum. He licked his fingers with his tongue. "So that's what you taste like, Kyle."  
Blushing, Kyle moved away... trying to sober up.

His bright green eyes had tears running down. "I feel sick..." He then vomited on Cartman's floor.  
"Boy, he will be pissed at us tomorrow morning."  
"Craig... Do people always hump you with tears in their eyes?"  
Craig looked thoughtfully. "Most of the time."  
"Never their first choice..."  
"You were my first choice." Craig grinned. He then kissed Kyle's long leg, kissing his inner thy. "I am sorry I did this to you..."  
"I could have stopped you..." Kyle said. "But I really wanted you..."  
"Don't cry anymore, about the idiots of the world. Or else you will be crying for the rest of your life." Craig said, and with a kiss, he got up and left the room.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸  
Kyle woke up, head fuzzy with thoughts of last night. He put on his shirt and boxers and stumbled out from the room, finding he was the only one awake.  
Scratch that, Craig was awake. Watching some stupid cartoon that just seems to be getting stupider.  
"Hey."  
"Hey..." Kyle said.  
There was a pause.

Craig gently held Kyle's hand. Knowing all the pain Kyle felt, Craig sighed. "You can be my bestfriend... Anytime you want."  
Kyle pressed his face against Craig's jacket and sobbed.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸


	2. SnowFall

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

Chapter:2 SnowFall

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

Thank you for the reviews!

Sorry about the wait!

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

The ebony haired teen asked, "Dude where were you at Cartman's party?"

The red-head looked away, "No where. I fell asleep."

"Well this weekend is Token's party, and he has a lot more money to throw around. You better come man, it will be fun." He punched him lightly on the arm.

Between them, it seemed everything was okay. But inside, Kyle didn't feel okay at all.

Stan didn't have to love him, but he can't fucking use him.

"I bet Bebe would sleep with you. Just come." Stan said.

"Just like you slept with Wendy?" Kyle blurted out, he covered his mouth but the words were already out.

"Wait what?"

He swallowed hard. "Dude I know you just brought me just to take your drunk ass home."

"That's just what friends do for each other." Stan was watching the snow as it fell.

Kyle glared. "Just don't lie to me. Why didn't you ask someone else?"

Stan grabbed Kyle's shoulders and pressed him against the wall. Kyle became bright red, heart thudding in his chest.

Had Stan been drinking?

"You are such a fucking bitch sometimes. Screaming about shit." His eyes were downcast, vivid blue eyes shimmered with anger. "I hear enough complaints and jealousy from my girlfriend, I don't want to hear this from you. I am not going to wipe the tears from your face and say I love you. Just get the fuck over this."

Kyle opened his mouth to speak, and whispered, "Stan..."

Stan pushed the redhead hard, Kyle grimaced in pain as his shoulder collided with brick. "I have a girlfriend. Why do you think I have been pressing you and Bebe?"

He then turned, and Kyle watched him walk away.

"Don't." Kyle thought. "Don't walk away."

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

"Kyle?" the voice was rushed and out of breath.

Kyle's eyes were red from crying.

His lips were blue from the cold.

"Why are you here?"

"I guess I just wanted to see you." his green eyes gazed at Craig's bare feet.

The snow was coming down lightly, and Kyle wondered how long he was standing outside of Craig's house.

Craig grabbed Kyle's hand, the redhead stepped backwards and nearly fell.

He was enveloped in a close hug as Craig whispered. "What happened?"

"I don't know. It just hurts."

His cheeks were really flushed, Craig pressed his palms against him and said, "Come inside."

He fallowed him up the stairs and asked, "Why weren't you at school?"

Craig sighed, "Lets play some video-games."

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

The Mortal Kombat announcer said, "Melina, wins. Brutality!"

Kyle punched Craig in the arm and said, "Yeah I won. How can you even loose as Subzero?"

"Maybe I felt sorry for you." Craig shrugged.

"Dude seriously what's going on?" Kyle wondered, worried.

"What happened with Stan?" Craig asked first.

"Things are just stupid between us." For some reason Stan didn't matter. "Now please tell me what's going on."

Craig stared at the character selection screen. "My grandma just died."

"Oh fuck dude."

Craig was quiet, not wanting to say more.

There was a silence, and Kyle felt an overwhelming sadness.

The redhead brought his knees to his chest and asked. "Can I play with Stripe...?"

The ebony haired teen got up and lifted the guinea-pig out of his cage, and placed him onto Kyle's hands.

"Hey there Stripe." Kyle listened to him squeak every so often. He crawled up against Kyle's chest and laid his sleepy head on his shoulder and squeaked.

Craig wrapped an arm around Kyle and asked, "My family is talking with our relatives... Can you stay the night?"

Kyle looked into Craig's blue eyes, they were cloudy with emotion.

"Yeah of course."

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

The ebony haired teenager wrapped his arms around Kyle as they laid in bed together. The bed was very soft as he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

Craig's voice was a little sad as he asked, "Why did you come to my house?"

He repeated the same words, really wanting to know the answer.

"I wanted to be with you." Kyle said.

"Really?" Craig asked.

Kyle gazed up at Craig, the night sky was dimly lighting the teen's face. Craig lifted the redhead's chin, he couldn't breathe for a moment as lips pressed against his.

There was warmth behind his touch, kindness behind his lips.

Kyle grazed his fingers against Craig's chest, down his abs.

The bed creaked as Craig pulled Kyle ontop of him, he lifted his shirt and casted it aside.

Along his skin, there was a sleeve of tattoos on both arms. His fingers began to unbuckle Craig's pants wanting nothing more than to feel him. His hands touched his black boxers.

"Kyle..." Craig smiled crookedly.

The redhead blushed, as Craig pulled him into a kiss. His tongue wrapped around his. His fingers gripped Kyle's back tightly.

"I can't do more than this."

Kyle was breathing heavy, and said, "Sorry." with a small embarrassed smile.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

Chapter 3 will be up soon.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸


	3. Strawberry Smoothies

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

Chapter 3: Strawberry Smoothies

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

A month came and went, everyday after school Kyle went home with Craig.

Despite the protests, the Redhead knew he was grieving, and wouldn't leave him alone.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸  
Kyle stepped into the kitchen and asked, "Do you want a smoothie?"

"Yeah." Craig replied, watching.

Kyle grabbed some strawberries and blueberries from the fridge and set them on the counter. He wrapped an apron around his waist as he dropped the fruit into the blender.

Opening the cupboard, he reached towards the glasses. From behind him, fingers grabbed his wrist and set the glass gently onto the counter.

"Um, Craig..." Kyle stammered, as the teen was pressed close.

The teenage boy wrapped his arms around Kyle's thin body, with his lips kissed the redhead's shoulder-blade. His fingers curiously searched through his shirt, running a long middle finger along his chest. Bright blue eyes studied Kyle's neck.

His hands were slowly inching downwards, thumbs grasping the buckle on Kyle's jeans and unfastening them. Dropping the belt to the kitchen floor. His middle finger pressed against Kyle's lips, telling him to be quiet, the redhead teased back and licked the finger.

Craig's middle finger traveled under Kyle's shirt, sending him shivers. He pulled the shirt off and rested his hands on Kyle's slender shoulders. pressing him against the kitchen counter. The redhead watched him carefully, trying to bite back a smile.

The ebony haired teen groped Kyle, licked his thumb as he rubbed against the submissive boy's cock.

Kyle bit his lip as Craig stroked his thumb swiftly, desiring him. Craig kissed his neck over and over again, and softly dropped Kyle's pants completely to the floor.

His fingers gently grasped the elastic of his waist band and removed those too. Touching him everywhere, "You really are beautiful." Craig said in Kyle's ear. He slipped off the hat and rested it on the other side of the sink.  
No one had ever said that to him, and he doubted anyone ever will again. His cheeks flushed as he wanted to hide his face from some one so kind.

Craig let go suddenly and blended the smoothie.

Kyle watched him, leaning against the counter naked. His bright red hair came down in waives around his face.  
Craig turned and poured the strawberry smoothie into a glass and turned around. His eyes shined brightly as he smiled.

The teen then tipped the glass and a dripped a little bit of the smoothie onto Kyle's chest. The redhead shivered as the red liquid inched down. Craig caught the substance with a gentle kiss and ran his tongue up Kyle's body.  
His hands gripped the counter, not knowing how great Craig's tongue felt against his skin before today.  
With the strawberry smoothie clean from Kyle's body, Craig pressed his lips against his. Wrapped his tongue around his.

He wet a napkin and cleaned Kyle of the smoothie, He the slipped off his own shirt and stepped into the hallway.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

Craig humped into Kyle, his legs were wrapped around the ebony haired boy's waist. The redhead's arms were wrapped around the teen's back.

Kyle's voiced hitched with each breath, as Craig thrusted into him. His lips echoing his name without saying the words.

The ebony haired boy's thumb grasped Kyle's cock and stroked over and over again.

The bed creaked softly as Kyle was entered deeper, his body trembled slightly with lust.

Kyle's lips begged for a release, as Craig's feverishly kissed him. His wrists gripped the pillow as he felt love to his fingertips.

Craig smiled finishing, and ran his fingers through his hair combing the strands from his eyes. Kyle watched the tattooed arm as his hand grasped at his cock again and finished him.

He gasped with a moan, being the center of interest. Craig watched with a smirk as Kyle bit his lips.

The teenager came close with a scent of strawberry smoothies and whispered gently, "I love you. Thank you for being here with me everyday."

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸

Darkness blanketed the room with a soft quietness, as Kyle looked up at Craig thoughtfully. Seeing how kind the teen had been to him.

Kyle ran his fingers through his black hair, wanting to see his bright blue eyes so badly. Wanting to see his smile. Wanting to be touched all over again.

He watched him breathe, and pressed his lips against him.

Even though he was sleeping, Craig's arms were wrapped around Kyle's body gently.

As if to say, you will never be cold. You will never be lonely.

"I love you too." Kyle whispered.

¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸ ¸.•°*"˜˜"*°•.¸


End file.
